The disclosure relates to a method for braking a vehicle that comprises a hydraulic vehicle brake and an electromechanical braking device having an electric brake motor that adjusts a brake piston against a brake disc.
It is known from DE 10 2006 048 910 A1 to monitor the function of the service braking system during a parking procedure and to actuate an automatic parking brake in lieu of the service braking system in the event of a malfunction. The automatic parking brake comprises an electric motor that influences a brake piston with a force so that said brake piston moves against a brake disc.
JP 2001 010482 A discloses an electrodynamic vehicle brake having an electric brake motor whose supply voltage is increased in the event of an emergency in order to decrease the rise time of the braking force.